Machigai
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: .:.Song-Fic.:. Errores...tropeze con la piedra que significabas tu, y aun asi volvia a caer...que estupida soy...pero, abri los ojos, demasiado tarde...Disfruta de tu soledad Itachi Uchiha .:.Lemon.:.Itachi x Tayuya.:.


Machigai

Error

Konnichiwa!! Aki les traigo otro fic-son o song-fic, como se llame xD. Esta vez me inspire en la de "lo hecho esta hecho" de shakira..

Disfrutenlo~~

Mi vida no podía ser mas aburrida, ¡por kami-sama!, buuh ¿mi nombre? Akeno Tayuya ¿mi edad? 18, ni uno mas ni uno estudios son duros, soy la típica matada pero _suertuda._Todo es tan normal en la maldita escuela: uniforme normal, compañeros normales, almuerzo normal, maestros totalmente anormales (cosa que es normal) y una tarea completamente del otro mundo.

"_Instituto Konoha"_ es el nombre de mi perdición. Para terminarla de joder mis padres viven en otra ciudad por sus mugres negocios, por lo que no vivo en una casa propia, sino en un hotel que es de mi tio…jodida mierda, matada, suertuda y rica. Vivo en la suite 15 para ser precisos, y mañana empiezo con mi 2º año de preparatoria. Todo normal, mis mismas amigas y_ una sorpresa que cambiara mi suerte por completo._ ¿Cuál fue? La presentación de un nuevo campañero de clases,_ itachi uchiha._ Uchiha… dueños de grandes compañías al igual que mis padres, que suerte…pero, había que ver al hombre…alto y de tez blanca, ojos negros con unas sexys ojeras escondiendo ese carmesí sharingan, cuerpo sumamente masculino y bien formado gracias al ejercicio ninja. Suertuda, de nuevo lo digo, suertuda de corazón, a veces bendigo a mi suerte y a veces la maldigo. _En esta ocasión era de maldecirla. Y demasiado. _Podria jurar que el hombrecito se traia locas a por lo menos ( y eso era modestia) a la mitad de las mujeres de konoha,_ y valla que era modestia_. ¡maldigo a mi puta suerte! Solo había un lugar disponible en el maldito salón _y ese lugar era junto a mi._La maestra le dio la bienvenida y le indico ese lugar vacio a un lado de mi. Todavia el uchiha no terminaba de sentarse cuando ya sentía las miradas asesinas de mis demás compañeras…durante todo el dia tuve que soportarlas y aun mas por que, el uchiha se llevaba completamente bien conmigo, solo me hablaba a mi, lo que hubiera dado por no ser tan suertuda, pero sin duda, la gota que derramo el vaso…vivía en mi mismo hotel,suite 16 para ser mas precisos_ justo era mi vecino._Estaba que me llevaba la jodida madre y eso es poco, el hielo estaba roto desde hace mucho tiempo con semana después de notar que tenia singular vecino, todas las noches debajo de mi puerta encontraba una rosa negra, no podía negar que me traia loca, pero, no cedería muy fácil, no conocía tus intenciones, me habían hecho una jugada parecida anteriormente,no caere tan fácil, eso lo veras.

_En la suite 16_

_Lo que empieza no termina_

_Del mini-bar al eden_

_Y en muy mala compañía._

Hasta que…en un maldito dia me invito a su suite _"a pasar el rato"_. Entre a ella y me fascine de lo lujosa que era y bien ordenada que estaba…cosa que la mia no tenia.

-¿Se te apetece algo del mini-bar?

-No gracias, yo no tomo- agradeci, rechazando su oferta y el bufo, algo molesto…ahí quedaban revelados tus planes.

Pasamos platicando un rato mas hasta que, creo que mas bien por aburrimiento, acepte un maldito , me fui, con uno…algo mas fuerte…

_Era ese sabor en tu piel_

_A azufre cubierto con miel_

_Asi que me llene de coraje y me fui a caminar por el lado salvaje_

_Pensé: "no me mires asi"_

_Ya se lo que quieres de mi_

_Que no hay que ser vidente aquí_

_Para un mal como tu no hay un cuerpo que aguante._

Poco a poco ese carmín en mis mejillas se hizo presente debido al maldito alcohol…me fui acercando a ti, a esa fragancia que me volvia loca….no hacían falta las palabras, me fui acercando un poco mas a tus labios, hasta fundirlos en un pasional beso…¿era lo que querías no?, asi, caimos poco a poco deseando mas uno del otro, las ansias de ser uno mismo conmigo te comían ¿no es asi?...empezamos primero con besos y caricias pero…necesitábamos mas…empezaste quitando mi blusa primero, depositando besos y mordiscos en mi cuello, tan sensualmente, al ritmo de tus besos mis manos iban viajando hacia los botones de tu camisa, uno por uno hasta quitarla,y, valla que mi imaginación se quedaba corta ante la realidad, tu pecho, tus musculos tan remarcados, empeze a acariciarlos, pasando las yemas de mis dedos por cada surco que tenían, tu oprimías gemidos, apretabas los dientes…te volvia loco, pero otra vez de nuevo ganaste la delantera y empezaste quitándome mi sosten color pastel, yo termine de quitarlo, cuando te quedaste viendo hacia mis senos…no resististe la tentación…y empezaste a lamerlos y a pasar tu lengua por ellos, yo gemia como loca y tu empezaste a bajar la minifalda que llevaba puesta…hice lo mismo con tu pantalon y tu bóxer…hasta quedarnos totalmente desnudos los dos, teniéndome a tu merced, empezaste a entrar en mi, sentí dolor al principio pero tus besos hicieron que me relajara,después empezaste a torurarme moviéndote tan sensualmente…entrando y saliendo de mi…empezaste a ir mas rápido y sentía lo que venia hasta que, te corriste dentro de mi…de ahí mis ojos pesaban y anhelaban ese sueño que me hacia falta…los dos dormimos juntos esa noche.

_Lo hecho esta hecho_

_Volvi a tropezar _

_Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre_

_Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal_

_Y contigo nunca es sufisciente._

Como lo dije, volvi a tropezar contigo…pero,¿Quién me aseguraba que no lo volveria a hacer? Nadie, puesto que esa noche se volvió a repetir otra vez…

De nuevo sentía tus labios sobre mi piel, tu lengua jugueteando con la mia y ese exquisito vaivén que hacias…saliendo y entrando de mi y yo gimiendo como loca y pidiendo mas…

_¿Cómo fue?_

_¿Qué paso?_

_Esa noche impaciente_

_Fueron a llamar _

_De la recepción _

_Cuando se quejaban de la 17._

_No puede ser nada normal_

_Acabar eligiendo tan mal_

_En materia de hombres soy toda una experta siempre en repetir mis errores_

_No hay ceguera peor_

_Que no querer mirar_

_Cuando te guardabas el añillo dentro del bolsillo y dejarlo pasar._

Tropezando, una y otra maldita vez contigo, volviendo a recaer en tus caricias, en tus besos, y desenado tener mas noches de pasión que, me tuve que dar cuenta…ese dia, una chica de cabellos rosa y de nombre Sakura te estaba abrazando, casi besando justo a fuera del hotel…yo lo alcanze a ver por la ventana y pensé que era algún pariente tuyo…_que error._ De nuevo esa noche fui tu juguete de la seducción hasta que, después de que terminaras dentro de mi te pregunte:

-y la chica con quien te abrazabas hoy ¿es parienta tuya?

-…..-

-¿piensas contestarme?

-Es mi novia

-…..-me quede en shock…no podía ser eso..ahora me daba cuenta de la realidad…

-Pero yo pensaba…-no lo deje coninuar porque…le di una bofetada

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!- dije, agarre mi ropa y me vesti, luego Sali de esa suite.

No te guardo rencor por lo que hiciste, la tonta fui yo pero…cortaste a tu novia por mi y esperabas que yo volviera a caer…_error._No lo hice y espero y disfrutes de tu soledad uchiha itachi.

Aki termina todo!!

Review?

xDD

_**Chu!~**_


End file.
